


Curses and Prophecies

by Death_Boy36



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Boy36/pseuds/Death_Boy36
Summary: Nico di Angelo is an amazing character.Fix it fic.No BOOEverything Rick got wrong since the Titan's Curse.





	Curses and Prophecies

 

* * *

  

**4 demigods shall awake at once  
United by fate their paths shall stay  
And for better or for worse  
They will prevail that way**

 

Everything was black at the start.

 

•“ **Isn't it beautiful kid?**

 **the machinations in the sky that reflect destiny** „•

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **19:30, August 18th 2006.**  
>  A girl runs down halfblood hill as fast as she can  
>  Heavy weight lies on her mind as she heads for the amphiteater where most campers have gathered; celebrating Percy's 13th birthday.  
>    
>  She's distracted, There's a lot of sound around her. And so she naturally trips before the amphitheaters entrance.  
>    
>  So much for being graceful  
>    
>  “Silena! Are you alright?„  
>    
>  Annabeth notices her first of course  
>    
>  “Do you need a healer? Has Beckendorf come back from his quest?„  
>    
>  She staggered to her feet. Without  
>    
>  “No, Im fine this is not about Charles„  
>    
>  She stops to catch her breath  
>  Finding comfort in the fire set ablaze in front of her  
>    
>  “It's Thalia's tree An-  
>  She's back„

* * *

•“ **It is not the only point it reflects** „•

* * *

 

 

> “Are you ready to go?„  
>    
>  They don't know for sure what may await for them outside.  
>    
>  “It's now or never Bi„  
>    
>  The sound immediately dies down as the glass doors close behind of them  
>  Dark cloth shields pale skin. And the golden lights fade out as they leave the lotus behind.

* * *

•“ **You know their stories** „•

* * *

 

 

> **DECEMBER 22th of 2000, on Half Blood hill** :  
>    
>  “RUN!  
>  I'll hold them off!!„  
>    
>  A dark haired girl is preserved as a tree when trying to protect her friends.

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **MARCH 16 of 1930s** :  
>    
>  The MasterBolt strikes a non descript building, almost killing a family of 4.

* * *

•“ **This is the story of what could have been—  
as told by me.  
  
I do not own the PercyJackson series nor any of its characters** „•

* * *

  
« **End** »


End file.
